


Prolouge: The Massacre

by halokit1231



Series: Generations AU [1]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom, sleuthdads, stabdads - Fandom
Genre: Gen, but i thought i should put the major character death tag on anyways, lots of death though, not really graphic violence but thought i should put the tag on anyways, the characters who die are ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween in Midnight City, where parents take kids trick or treating, teenagers pull pranks, college students get drunk off their asses and adults break into houses to steal everything they can carry. The only difference from any other day is the kids are enjoying themselves with trick or treating.-ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prolouge: The Massacre

# PROULOUGE: EVERYTHING’S CHANGED

Halloween in Midnight City, where parents take kids trick or treating, teenagers pull pranks, college students get drunk off their asses and adults break into houses to steal everything they can carry. The only difference from any other day is the kids are enjoying themselves with trick or treating. In a small rundown apartment in the middle of the city three kids get ready to go trick or treating. A fourth sits by watching them sadly as she keeps herself warmly wrapped in a blanket. She looks up to her mom and pulls on her mom’s skirt trying to get her mom’s attention. 

“Mommy, why can’t I go trick or treating too?” she asks with pleading eyes. Her mom smiles at her, the other kids shutter at the smile the creepy smile the woman perpetually has but the little girl remains unfazed by it.

“Because, my little ram, you’re sick. We don’t want you to get any sicker.” Her mom said patting her on the head. The little girl looked to the ground pouting slightly.

“We’ll bring you something back.” A little boy with dark brown hair dressed as Peter Pan, tells her in Spanish. She tilts her head, confused to what her friend said

“Tavros, said he and the others will bring you something back.” The little girls mom translates and Aradia smiles at Tavros who looks away quickly, the little girl shared the same creepy smile as her mother.

“Yeah AA I’ll even get you thome chocolate.” Another little boy with a lisp tells her, he’s dressed as a bumble bee and seems pretty content with it.

“I’ll bring back a teenagers mask for you too!” a little red eyed boy with a loud voice says confidently. A kind looking woman with long dark brown hair and light brown eyes walks in holding four trick or treating baskets.

“Karkat, don’t take any masks from anyone. Stealing is very mean.” The woman says wagging her finger at the little red eyed boy, the boy pouts but doesn’t argue. She hands a basket to each of the little boys smiling kindly at them. Her smile is nothing like the other woman’s smile, her smile is sweet, welcoming and not at all creepy. She bends down and gives each of the boys a kiss, giving an extra kiss to the Spanish speaking boy and calling him “Her angel”. Bending down she fixes Karkat’s hat on his gangster costume and hugs him. She lets him go and steps back to look at the kids. “Oh! You all look so precious!” she says clapping her hands together and grinning at them. The woman with the creepy smiles walks up and pats her friend on the back.

“They do, Trina. You did a great job.” She says smiling at the boys making them all look away, she laughs at them and walks back to her daughter who’s still pouting. Trina turns to the little girl and walks over to her.

“How are you feeling, Aradia?” she asks kindly the little girl doesn’t look at her she just keeps staring at the ground, pouting.

“I wanted to go too….” She says quietly, kicking her feet back and forth. Trina pats Aradia’s head chuckling a little bit. 

“I know, dear. But look I’m going to give your basket to Sky and she’ll get candy for you.” Trina explains holding the small white basket up for Aradia to see. Aradia looks up at Trina and smiles, Trina smiles back and doesn’t look away. She never found Aradia or Rani’s smile to be creepy. She found the smiles had a lot of character to them just like the people who owned them. Rani walked over to her friend and threw her arm over Trina’s shoulder.

“Besides, my little ram, you get to stay up as late as you want. I even rented The Bleak Witch Project for you.” Her mom said smiling proudly, Trina frowned a bit and looked to her friend.

“Are you sure showing her such a scary movie will be safe for her?” Trina asked worried that it might lead to psychological problems later on in Aradia’s life.

“Oh she’ll be fine. I was watching movies worse than that when I was her age.” Rani explained dismissively. Trina gave her a skeptical and slightly concerned look.

“I worry about you, Rani.” She said before smiling at Aradia, giving her a kiss on the head and turned back to the boys.

“Karkat, do you have your crab?” she asked looking to Karkat who was standing in front of the mirror checking out his costume. It was a handmade black suit with a cheap black fedora that was bought from good will, his shoes were normal red light up sneakers. Karkat turned to Trina and held up his basket showing a small white crab doll in it. Trina smiled and gave him a thumbs up. 

She looked to the little boy in the bee costume who was standing to the side laughing at Karkat as he checked himself out in the mirror. Karkat turned and glared at the boy, “Stop that!” he yelled.

“Sollux, Captor. You stop laughing at your friend right now.” Trina said frowning at the boy who stopped laughing almost immitadly.

“Yeth ma’am….” He muttered looking to the ground. Another woman came walking out of one of the two rooms in the back. This woman was a tall beautiful Chinese woman with long black hair.

“Sollux, are causing trouble?” she asked her voice was monotone and she sounded bored. Sollux shook his head

“No ma’am.” He replied crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at Karkat who was back to looking at himself in the mirror. His mom was carrying a white two headed Cyclops doll. She handed the doll to him and he groaned about it. “Mom! I’m four yearth old, I don’t need to carry a doll with me!” he said with the same almost bored sounding voice.

“Sollux, Trina made this just for you and it’s very special to her and I.” the woman replied placing the doll in his basket. Sollux pouted but didn’t argue or take the doll out of his basket.

“Chou, he doesn’t have to carry it….” Trina said and Sollux looked up hopefully. Chou kept her neutral face, looking down to Sollux before turning towards Trina. 

“That doll was made by you just for him. He needs to learn to appreciate it.” Chou replied crossing her arms and nodding her head. Sollux dropped the hopeful look and went back to pouting this time it was Karkat’s turn to laugh at him, Sollux shot him a dirty look and stuck his tongue out at Karkat. 

The little boy dressed as Peter Pan walked up and tugged on Trina’s skirt. She looked down at him and smiled, bending down, scooping him off the ground and picking him up.  
“And what about you Tavros? Do you have Tinkerbull?” Trina asked him, he smiled, nodded his head and pulled a small white winged bull doll out of his basket. 

“Tinkerbull wants a kiss, mommy.” Tavros said holding the doll up for his mom. She laughed and kissed the bull on the head. Tavros pulled the doll back and hugged it tightly, burying his face in it. There was a knock at the door and Trina put Tavros back down on the ground. Opening the door she saw a dark skinned woman with light brown hair standing there holding the hand of a small boy dressed as a wizard. Sollux peeked around Trina’s legs, saw the little boy and groaned loudly.

“Sollux don’t be rude.” He heard his mother say from the connected living room. The little boy crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.

“I’m not evven trick or treatin wwith you. I’m goin wwith my dad.” The little boy said stubbornly, before looking to Sollux and sticking his tongue out at him. Sollux glared at him before pulling his eyelids down and sticking his tongue out at the other boy.

“Eridan! Stop that.” The woman holding the little boys hand said sternly before smiling at her friend. “I’m sorry for him, Trina.” She apologized, Trina laughed and shook her head.

“Oh no, it’s fine dear. All children are like that from time to time.” Trina replied reaching down and patting Sollux on the head making him stop making faces at Eridan. Karkat, Tavros and Aradia all walked over behind Trina to see what was going on. Trina handed a white basket to the woman as Tavros, Karkat and Sollux all stepped out into the hallway with the woman. “Thank you so much for this Sky. I have to grade some tests before tomorrow, Chou’s dealing with a troublesome client and…. Well you know how Rani is. The extra basket is for Aradia if you don’t mind.” Trina explained, getting a dirty look from Rani who was holding Aradia back from running out the door.

“It’s no problem, Trina. I’ll have them back by nine tonight.” Sky replied grabbing Sollux’s hand with her free hand, he was always trying to run off and cause trouble. She turned and led the kids down the hall and out of the apartment building. A large man stood next to a black car outside, he looked extremely bored and glared at anyone who walked too close. But as soon as Sky and the kids walked out, he straightened up. He hugged Sky around the waist and kissed her.

“Hey babe. You gonna be ok wondering around the city by yourself?” he asked, she smiled at him and nodded. 

“Moab, I’ll be fine. It’s nothing to worry about.” She replies kissing him back. The boys all yell “EW!” in disgust, Moab looks down to the boys and makes a face at them trying to scare them. The only one who seems even remotely scared by it is Tavros and he hides behind Sky. Sky rolls her eyes at her husband. “Don’t do that, you’ll scare them.” She says sternly and Moab just laughs before grabbing Eridan’s hand. Sky let Eridan go and he smiled proudly. 

“See Sol, my dad’s fun.” Eridan said trying to get a reaction from Sollux who just rolled his eyes at Eridan. 

“Alright, I’ll meet you back here at nine tonight.” Moab said before opening the back of the black car he’d been leaning on and putting Eridan in a car seat in the back. Sky led the other boys down the road and towards the small houses nearby.  
In the apartment Aradia sat in the mothers room watching horror movies on their TV and holding her ram doll close to her chest. She was still grumbling and pouting about not getting to go trick or treating. Her mom walked in and laid down on the middle bed that Aradia was sitting on. “What are you doing?” she asked leaning her head on her hand. Aradia just pointed to the TV not saying anything, Rani looked to the tv and watched for a moment. “You still upset?” she asked hugging her daughter from behind, Aradia stayed silent still pouting. Rani then began leaning on her daughter

“Ah! Mommy! Don’t crush me!” Aradia yelled startled by her mom suddenly leaning on her, her mom laughed and leaned on her more.

“But Aradia mommy’s tired, let her sleep on you.” She said as Aradia tried to push her off. Aradia was still trying to push her off when she fell over herself, so she was laying down and her mom’s head was laying on top of her.

“Mommy! You crushed me!” Aradia yelled laughing with her mother, the two laid on the bed laughing with each other. Her mom sat up so she wasn’t top of her and Aradia jumped on her, soon enough the two were playing and had completely forgotten the horror movie playing in the background. They played for a while until Aradia began to get sleepy, her mom picked her up onto her lap and smiled down at her.

“You sleepy, little one?” Rani asked, pushing some of Aradia’s brown hair out of her daughters face. Aradia yawned and nodded her head slowly drifting off to sleep and cuddling closer to her ram doll, Rani wasn’t far behind her. The two fell asleep and were out for a few hours before Rani woke up when she heard someone coming in through the front door. She laid Aradia down on her bed and snuck towards the living room. “Sky? Something wrong? You’re….” she was cut short when she saw what was happening in the living room, she covered her mouth backing up to leave until she hit something. She spun around and screamed at what she saw standing behind her.

Aradia woke with a start when she heard a scream, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked to the TV thinking it was the movie, but the movie had ended and was just static at the moment. There was an odd smell coming from the living room and the entire apartment felt hotter. She sat up wrapping herself in the blanket and walking to the living room. “Mommy, why’s it….” She stopped talking when she saw the living room was on fire and there was an extremely tall and muscular person standing over three dead bodies. Looking towards the bodies she saw they were her mother, Sollux’s mother and Tavros’s mother. She began to feel sick to her stomach and felt a scream escape from herself. The person spun to face her, they were extremely large almost hitting the ceiling and they had an odd green mask on that looked like a skull with sharp teeth and eyes which looked like they held fire in them. 

The thing walked towards Aradia and she screamed again before running for her mother’s room she tried to open the window to the fire escape but it was locked and she couldn’t reach to unlock it. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and it was getting hard to breath, she turned and saw the person had made it into her mother’s room. She screamed again and began trying hard to get the window up. It still wouldn’t open and the thing was almost right behind her. She spun around panic setting in as she tried so hard to think. Finally she hugged her doll closer to her chest and went running towards the person, she ran between the person’s legs and didn’t stop running until she made it to the living room. She was coughing loudly and the smoke stung her eyes. She looked around desperately for the front door, she saw it through the smoke and noticed the path was clear. She ran for it, stood on her tip toes, reached for the door knob and grabbed it. It burnt her hand and she cried out in pain pulling her hand back and staring at it. She didn’t stare long though because she heard heavy footsteps storming towards her through the smoke. She held tears back, gritted her teeth, grabbed the door knob again twisting it and pulling the door open. She ran out the door and down the hall towards the stairs, she kept running until she made it outside and down the road when she slammed into Sky and the other boys. She looked up to them tears in her eyes and panic evident on her face.

“GPI, Aradia! What happened?!” She asked noticing Aradia’s burnt hand. Aradia tried to explain but she just began to cry louder and then began coughing loudly. The boys all ran to her trying to calm her down. Sky looked up from Aradia and noticed smoke coming from the apartment building. “Oh my GPI….” She gasped and covered her mouth stumbling back a bit. She looked back down to Aradia who was hugging Sollux and was crying her eyes out. She bent down and picked up Aradia taking her from Sollux, she grabbed Sollux’s hand holding Aradia with one arm. “Hold hands guys and follow me.” Sky said as she headed back towards the small houses they’d been trick or treating at. Aradia held tightly to Sky and buried her face in Sky’s shoulder as Sky ran with the boys following behind. The boys kept up best they could, Tavros having the most trouble. “This is a game, Tavros. You have to keep up.” Sky yelled back to Tavros noticing he was slowing down.

“This game is stupid!” Karkat yelled but kept running, they kept running until they reached a ratty looking abandoned house. Sky lead them to the back of the house where a storm cellar was. She put Aradia down and pulled out the necklace she always wore. It was simply a key on a silver chain but she almost never took it off. She used the key to open the cellar and crawled down into it first. She found the old lantern she and the other girls had put down there and turned it on before going back up. “The next part of the game is hide and seek! You have to hide down here!” she explained forcing a smile to the kids, they looked to each other skeptically but went down into the cellar anyways. In the cellar were a washer, dyer, a set of stairs and a lantern keeping the place lit. Sky looked towards the cellar door and swallowed hard but smiled at the kids. “Ok, now you kids hide someplace in here and I’ll go outside and count. To make it more fun I’m going to turn this light out..” Sky explained walking towards the cellar door and turning the light out causing Tavros to yelp. In the dark the kids all managed to find a place to hide. Tavros fit behind the old washing machine, while Karkat fit behind the old dyer, Aradia and Sollux hid behind the stair case together. They all stayed completely silent listening for any sign of what was going on outside. While they waited, the darkness and silence managed to put them at ease and slowly they each drifted to sleep.

They were woken up the next morning when the cellar door was opened.  
“Hello, children?” a man’s voice with a British accent yelled into the cellar none of the kids moved, they were almost afraid to breath. “I’m not going to hurt you children. I’m here to help you…” the man said and they heard footsteps coming down into the cellar. Poking his head out Karkat caught a glimpse of the man coming down into the cellar. It was another rather tall man with slicked back white hair, pale skin and bright neon green eyes. He was dressed in a white jacket, green button up shirt, white pants and a green bowtie. He was an extremely odd looking man in Karkat’s opinion. Karkat looked towards Tavros who was behind him and was trying as hard as he could not to cry. He then looked to Aradia and Sollux who were looking at each other as though asking which one was going to go out and see the man.  
Karkat took a deep breath in and let it back out before crawling out of his hiding spot. He stood up, walked to the man, held his head high and looked tried his best to look the man in the eye. “Who are you?” Karkat snapped crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the man. The man looked down at Karkat and offered a charming smile but Karkat didn’t return a smile he just scowled deeper and glared harder.

“My name, dear boy, is Doctor Scratch and I’ve come to return you to your fathers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moab Kingsley=Mobster Kingpin  
> The families go like so- Trina=Tavros's mom, Rani=Aradia's Mom, Chou=Sollux's mom.  
> All the moms are oc's obviously.  
> This is the prologue to my stabdads story, Generations. It's all AU, Humanstuck, stabdads, sleuthdads, exilparents, etc.  
> I don't have an editor for this story so I'm sorry if it's badly edited.  
> I own none of the characters by the way. They all belong to Hussie


End file.
